No importa cómo, un adiós duele
by JOYhime
Summary: Por que a veces decir "adiós" también es un "te amo" que se queda suspendido en un suspiro.


**(╥﹏╥)** **Descargo de responsabilidad:**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Skip beat! ¡No me pertenece!**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Manga creado por: Yoshiki Nakamura.**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **Género: Shojo**

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ **No está sujeta a ningún capítulo del manga.** **( ◡́.◡̀)\\(^◡^ )**

* * *

 **No importa cómo, un adiós duele.**

Eran más de media noche dejo caer las llaves sobre la coqueta alado de la puerta, un suspiro de cansancio salió de él, había sido un largo día, de reunión a otra, desde proyectos pequeños hasta proyectos grandes. Se sacó los zapatos miro una débil luz en el suelo se aventuró a caminar hacia donde veía la luz encendida, un solo foco iluminaba el comedor de su hogar.

–Estoy en casa– dijo, aflojando la corbata de su cuello mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello negro, que estaba sentada tomando té en el gran comedor.

–Bienvenido a casa– contesto con una sonrisa de alegría plena, volteando a verlo, se levantó y camino hacia él. –venga, vamos a cenar–

–Lo siento Kyoko, ya cene con el director–

–Ho! Bueno ¿te gustaría un poco de té?– pregunto caminando a la cocina, sin esperar respuesta, el hombre tomo asiento en la mesa, dejando el saco en el respaldo de la silla, la mesa se veía muy bien puesta, perfecta para una cena romántica para dos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ella también estaba bien vestida.

Kyoko salió casi enseguida con una taza y un pequeño pastel –Feliz aniversario–

–Demonios– murmuro…

–¿lo volviste a olvidar?–

–No fue apropósito–

–Nunca lo es… desde hace 7 años– contesto feroz mente viéndolo –tu trabajo siempre es primero–

–Sabes que mi trabajo, es importante para mí–

#Ring# #ring#… #

–Contesta, debe ser de tu amado trabajo– expreso enojada la chica

–Es lo que iba hacer– se apresuró a levantarse y contestar, al cabo de un minuto volvió a tomar el saco –debo irme–

–¡HO, Que sorpresa!– susurro, sobre la taza de té.

–Kyoko, sabes que…–

–que es importante, lo sé–

–te prometo que te lo compensare–

–ojalá, fuera cierto–

–Kyoko–

–¡Estoy harta! siempre es lo mismo– grito frustrada dejando caer con fuerza la taza de té, que tenía en manos sobre la mesa

–mmm… tu sabias, que yo era así, desde antes de casarnos–

–Es lo que más me duele… que yo sabía… y aun así yo me enamore de ti, pero veo que tú de mí no–

–sabes que no es cierto… Debo irme, me necesitan en mí…–

–en tu trabajo… acaso, ¿yo no te necesito?–

–Kyoko no tengo tiempo para berrinches–

–¿tiempo?... ¡Es lo que nunca tienes!–

–¡lo siento! Me necesitan en otra parte– camino hacia la puerta

–Si sales por esa puerta, ¡no volverás a verme!–

Se detuvo en seco, volteo a verla a los ojos

#Riing# #Riing#

–estoy hablando enserio–

#Riing# #Riing#

–Lo lamento– sus palabras fueron sinceras. Comenzando a darle la espalda

–Entonces, es un adiós– dijo con dolor tanto en sus palabras, como en su corazón.

Por un leve segundo se detuvo. Se llevó la mano al corazón.

#Riing# #Riing#

–sí, ya voy para haya– fue lo último que escucho antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

La había dejado una vez más, sola en esa gran casa, se dejó caer sobre la silla, permitiéndose dejar libres las lágrimas que desde hace rato rogaban por salir, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, ella lo amaba, pero, ya no podía tolerar más, como pudo se levantó de la silla.

Camino hasta la salida, abrió el pequeño cajón de la coqueta que estaba en la entrada, tomo un sobre, saco los papeles, tomo un bolígrafo comenzó a firmar los papeles. Trago saliva amargamente, subiendo sus manos, miro su mano derecha ese hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con tres pequeños diamantes, acompañado del anillo de compromiso, se quitó los dos al mismo tiempo, colocándolos con cuidado sobre los papeles. Miro dos pares de llaves titubeo al tomarlas, dejando solo un juego.

–Adiós, amor mío… espero que algún día seas feliz– comento cerrando la puerta, camino hasta el auto, subió a él sin mirar atrás.

Los rayos del sol despuntaban el cielo, iluminando donde antes hubo oscuridad dejando solo el recuerdo de esta, la puerta se abrió una vez más, dejando entrar al hombre de buen cuerpo y cabello café.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos del chico fueron los anillos sobre los papeles, encima de la coqueta. Su corazón se estrujo, con solo ver los anillos, palidecía cada vez más, con cada paso hacia ellos, los tomo con una mano y con la otra los papeles de divorcio ya firmados.

Miro la nota, que estaba arriba de las hojas, unida por un clip.

"¡Me rindo!, Hoy pongo la bandera blanca, me tragare mi orgullo y este amor. Pensaba que mi amor era suficiente para los dos, pero veo que no es así. Todo es más importante que yo. Así que espero que seas feliz y que algún día encuentres a alguien de la que puedas enamorarte. Solo me queda decirte adiós."

Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, arrugo los papeles con fuerza.

–Pero, yo te amo a ti Kyoko– dijo entre dientes cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

–Corte!– (╥﹏╥) –¡más que perfecto!– gritaba llorando el director.

Las palabras del director lo trajeron a la realidad, se pasó la mano por la cara para después levantarse del piso, camino hacia el director. De reojo miro a Kyoko acercándose a la misma dirección.

–excelente, ustedes dos siempre me dan más de lo que pido ¡muchas gracias chicos!–

–Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, director Ogata-san– contesto Kyoko

–bueno es todo por hoy, pueden irse a cambiar, que descansen–

Los dos caminaron a sus camerinos, entrando cada uno al suyo. Ren fue el primero en salir, se recargo en la pared en la espera de Kyoko.

–hola, hermosa–

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, con solo oír la voz de ese hombre.

–Hola–

Se acercó a ella.

–sabes es irónico, que en el drama sea yo el que olvide las fechas importante, cuando alguien es la…–

–Solo fue una vez… y fue culpa del sistema, ellos tenían mal la fecha de tu cumpleaños… si yo hubiera sabido desde antes… además no te puedes quejar te di un regalo tarde, pero te lo di. Además en día de san Valentín– contesto con un mohín.

–jajaja bien, creme que aun adoro esa almohada, aunque amo más la actual, es más suave y puedo jugar con ella y…– expresaba con la mirada del emperador de la noche.

–¡REN!– grito sonrojada.

–Bien, bien– levanto las manos en forma de rendición –¿estas lista?–

–Debo ir al estudio, olvide algo– comento Kyoko, caminando hacia el estudio.

–Por casualidad será esto– saco los anillos que había dejado en la mesa –¿porque tuviste que usar los verdaderos?– tomo la mano derecha de Kyoko y coloco con delicadeza uno a uno de los anillo en su dedo anular.

–…– lo miro sonrojada –perdón, no alcance a tomar los de utilería, y no quería hacerte esperar, ya que cuando llegue tú ya estabas listo para grabar–

–Bueno, a la otra no me importa esperar una hora, para que estés lista, no quiero volver a ver que te quitas ese anillo– señalo la argolla de matrimonio, que ahora adornaba una vez más su mano al igual que la argolla que él lucia en su mano –y lo dejes sobre algún papel como ese– la tomo por la cintura, estrechándola sobre su cuerpo. Sus corazones estaban inquietos. Se necesitaban mutuamente y lo sabían.

–Perdóname– susurro sobre sus labios, su respiración había cambiado a una rápida y superficial, lambio lentamente sus labios, anticipando su emoción por lo que venía. No tuvo que esperar mucho, Ren la había comenzado a besar.

–Sabes, aún tengo un mal sabor de boca por culpa de eso, como piensas compensarme– musito desde sus labios.

–Mmm… acaso, señor Hizuri me está sugiriendo que me haga responsable–

–no, señora Hizuri no se lo estoy sugiriendo, se lo esto pidiendo, claro no aquí, pero, si en casa– la volvió a besar esta vez había comenzado a profundizar su beso.

–Cof cof… chicos les debo recordar que siguen en público– expreso Yashiro.

Se separaron de golpe, mirando a Yashiro el cual tenía una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Se ha dormido?– comento sorprendida, Kyoko.

–si desde hace un rato, mira que tiene mucha pila, pero al final lo pude cansar– contesto orgulloso Yashiro, acariciado la cabeza del infante de cabellos dorados, que traía cargando en brazos.

–Al parecer, tuvieron una buena tarde de juegos en el parque cercano– decía riendo, Ren

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo?– articulaba sorprendido el manager

–Por esto– señalo el saco del hombre de lentes que tenia lodo. –Bueno, creo que es hora de llevar a este campeón a casa– espeto mientras tomaba al niño de unos 3 años en brazos, caminaron al estacionamiento. Ren, metió con cuidado al pequeño en su asiento para niños.

–¡mil gracias Yashiro-san!, no sabríamos que hacer sin ti– expreso Kyoko una vez arriba del auto

–No hay problema, Kyoko-chan. Sabes que adoro cuidar a mi sobrino. Aunque no me molestaría, cuidar a una pequeña princesa también, sería muy divertido– menciono con alegría el manager al par de actores. Los cuales solo optaron por sonrojarse.

Habían pasado a dejar a Yashiro a su departamento, cuando habían llegado a casa, Kuon cargo a su hijo hasta su habitación y entre los dos lo arroparon, al parecer Yashiro le había dado de cenar al niño por lo cual no tuvieron que despertarlo.

Después de haberse dado una ducha rápida y puesto ropa más cómoda, se dirigió hacia la gran cocina, de su casa, preparando una cena rápida y ligera para ambos. Se encontraba sirviendo la cena cuando se encontró atrapada entre dos fuertes brazos, pertenecientes de su esposo. El cual la había abrazado por la espalda, retiro una de sus manos y movió el cabello de la chica hacia un lado comenzado una travesía de besos por toda la piel del cuello que había dejado expuesta.

–uhm… que rico hueles–

–Corn… deja… de… jugar– trato de decir tranquila, pero su respiración estaba acelerada, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a estremecerse.

Con un movimiento rápido la volteo hacia él –¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando?– comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica.

–Kuon, la cena se enfriara–

–Siempre podemos calentarla en el microondas– sus manos habían comenzado a jugar bajo la ropa de su esposa. No podía más la necesitaba ya. La tomo en brazos como lo había hecho el día de su boda.

–¡KUON!– grito sorprendida –¿Qué estas haciendo?–

–Yo solo estoy quitándome un mal sabor de boca, que alguien me hizo pasar hoy–

–Perdóname– se disculpó una vez más, iniciando un alucinante beso, dejando llevarse por su esposo a su habitación.

–no hay nada que perdonar, amor– termino de decir, recostándola en su gran cama, fue subiéndose sobre ella primero un beso sencillo en su frente, un par de besos en cada una de sus mejillas y por último en sus labios el cual para nada fue casto ni sencillo. Comenzando a deshacerse de una en una de las prendas de su esposa.

.

–Sabes amor…– comenzó a decir Kuon a su esposa, la cual yacía en la cama solo cubierta con una ligera sabana –aunque sabía que estábamos actuando, cuando leí la nota y mire que era realmente tu letra y realmente eran tus anillos, algo aquí se estrujo con fuerza, llegue a pensar que se rompería– comentaba poniendo la mano sobre su ahora, pecho desnudo de lado del corazón.

–No fue mi intensión lastimarte– contesto realmente arrepentida. –Sabes que nunca seré capas de dejarte– puso su mano sobre la mano de el –además, si se rompe ese, se ropería este también– había cambiado las manos ahora al de ella –Te amo–

–Yo, te amo más Kyoko– la beso una vez más en los labios era adicto a eso labios, se separó un poco de ella –recuerdo haber escuchado a Yukihito, pedir una sobrinita ¿Qué no?–

–Mmm… una pequeña princesa, no estaría mal, y Rick tendría una hermanita con quien jugar–

Fue lo único que necesito escuchar Kuon, para volver a tomar los labios de su esposa entre los de él. Los besos eran apasionados y lujuriosos, prometiéndole una gran noche…

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
